Snow
by Opie-nyannn
Summary: Fic rated M pertama plus percobaan kiky! Judulnya gitu aja lah timbang bingung... direview yak! Ini buat latihan kiky XD just read 'n review! Warning: oneshot,yaoi, lime, don't like don't read


**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Warning: **yaoi, lime, don't like don't read, Naruto & Sasuke POV tolong dibedakan sendiri

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku memperhatikanmu_

_Dan kau tidak tahu itu_

_Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?_

_Kalau hatimu tertutup salju_

~~ooO0Ooo~~

Butiran-butiran putih lembut berjatuhan membentuk gumpalan. Kota yang semula ramai kini nampak lengang. Jalanan. Taman, kebun, halaman, atap rumah, semua tertutup salju. Dingin, itulah yang kurasa begitu tubuhku jatuh tersungkur di teras rumah.

"Dasar anak pembawa sial! Malam ini tidur saja kau di luar!" BRAKK!! Pintu tertutup kasar.

Beginikah hidup sebagai yatim piatu? Hidup tersia-sia di tengah-tengah keluarga baru. Hari-hari penuh siksaan dan bayangan ketakutan yang setia menunggu. Hatiku dipenuhi rasa haru ketika tak ada yang bisa menjawab tanyaku. Ayah, ibu, mengapa cepat sekali pergimu? Ayah, ibu, mengapa kau percayakan aku pada orang-orang yang membenciku? Ayah, ibu, sudikah kau menemaniku? Melewati malam dingin penuh siksaan untuk sekali ini saja.

Di malam Desember beku aku memandang. Siluet pria berambut hitam yang tinggal di seberang jalan. Dari jendela kamarnya cahaya lampu berpijar. Menandakan adanya kehangatan. Ya, aku sering memperhatikan pria itu. Memperhatikan wajah dingin serta sorot beku mematikan miliknya. Namun entah mengapa sosok itu begitu hangat dan damai di mataku. Walau setiap sapaanku hanya dibalas dengan kata 'hn' pendek, tetap saja aku tidak kapok unutk terus menyapanya. Karena, aku suka padanya.

"Dingin," bisikku lirih sambil menggulung badan di sudut teras. Merapatkan lagi jaket kulit putih berbulu yang sedang aku kenakan. Dalam keadaan antara sadar dan tidak, aku bisa merasakan tangan-tangan mengangkatku ke dalam suatu kehangatan. Apa aku sudah mati?

_Tak tahu kah kau?_

_Aku pun memperhatikanmu_

_Memperhatikan bagaimana tangis_

_Menghiasi harimu_

~~ooO0Ooo~~

Salju turun perlahan-lahan. Mendarat lembut di atas tanah. Menutupi seluruh kota dengan warna putih polos. Sepolos wajah pemuda yang tengah tertidur di teras di tengah malam bersalju.

Musim dingin, salju dimana-mana. Orang macam apa yang tega membiarkan seorang pemuda lemah tidur di luar rumah? Mereka lah yang tega melakukannya. Bukan cuma itu. Sering juga aku mendengar teriakan-teriakan miris dari rumah di seberang jalan. Suara tangis pemuda polos bernama Naruto.

Rambut kuning bagai mentari musim panas, mata biru teduh penuh kedamaian serta senyum lebar pembawa keceriaan. Memang, sosok itulah yang selalu aku lihat. Meski aku pun tahu, setiap detik badai salju selalu turun di hati si pemuda polos. Aku kagum ia masih bisa bertahan di dalam keluarga angkat sekejam mereka. Aku kagum ia masih hidup setelah terus-menerus mendapat siksaan. Aku kagum ia masih mau menyapa pemuda sedingin es seperti aku ini.

"Aku tidak tega melihatnu terlantar begini," kataku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku cepat-cepat mengambil mantel hitam yang tergantung di hadapanku. terburu-buru aku menuruni tangga kayu tua berderit menuju lantai dasar. kubuka pintu keras-keras sampai menimbulkan efek suara 'BRAKK'. Aku berlari kencang menyeberangi jalanan bersalju. untung saja sepatu boot yang aku pakai cukup kuat untuk melewati salju tebal seperti ini.

Di sudut teras aku melihat ia menggulung diri. Tubuhnya gemetaran, wajahnya pucat, kulitnya dingin, nafasnya tersendat-sendat. Tidak habis pikir ia masih bisa bertahan hanya dengan menggunakan jaket bulu yang tidak cukup tebal untuk melindunginya dari kerasnya udara musim dingin. Langsung saja aku membawa pemuda ini dalam gendonganku. membawanya ke tempat yang lebih hangat. Rumahku.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Tapi malam ini_

_Kita begitu dekat_

_Tak pernah terbayang di benakku_

_Kau tepat berada di hadapanku_

~~ooO0Ooo~~

Hangat. Mengapa tiba-tiba sekelilingku menjadi hangat? Apa aku benar-benar sudah mati? "Kau sudah sadar?" Suara ini...Suara yang selama ini aku harap membalas setiap sapaanku. Suara pria dingin sedingin musim dingin bersalju. Suara yang selama ini aku perhatikan. Suara...Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Melihat ada seseorang di hadapanku, mataku langsung terbuka lebar. Alangkah terkejutnya aku ketika menyadari Sasuke berada tepat di hadapanku. Mata onyx-nya menatapku lembut. Tak pernah terbayangkan dalam benakku kami bisa sedekat ini. Biasanya aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari seberang jalan. Tapi sekarang, nyata-nyata ia hanya berjarak 50 centi dariku. Yah, ia duduk di bangku di sebelah tempat tidur.

"Emmmh...." aku menggeliat mencari kenyamanan. "Aku dimana?" tanyaku lemah.

"Kau berada di rumahku. Tepatnya lagi kau sedang berada di kamarku," jelas Sasuke. Mendengar kata 'kamarku' yang berarti 'kamar Sasuke' entah mengapa aku merasa wajahku memanas. Mungkin wajahku sudah memerah saat Sasuke memandang ke arahku.

Sasuke mencondongkan kepalanya ke wajahku. Kini wajah kami hanya berjarak 10 centi. "Kenapa...wajahmu memerah?" mendengar pertanyaan dari Sasuke aku merasa bertambah panas saja. Aku yakin mukaku sudah seperti kepiting rebus masak di mata Sasuke. Ia pun terkikik kecil. Hal yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Memperhatikannya begitu aku jadi ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Kau manis," ujar Sasuke disela senyumnya. Aku hanya tersipu malu. Walau sebenarnya sangat-sangat-sangat malu.

"Terimakasih sudah membawaku kemari. Entah bagaimana nasibku selanjutnya jika kau tidak menolongku," ucapku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kemudian berusaha untuk bangkit. Tiba-tiba tangan dinginnya menahanku untuk bangkit. Ia memegang tanganku erat. Wajahnya semakin mendekat pada wajahku.

"Aku akan melindungimu."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto menahan nafas. Gugup karena ia dan Sasuke sudah begitu dekat. Perlahan tapi pasti dua bibir saling bertemu. Mata terpejam menikmati sentuhan dari bibir satu sama lain. Lidah Sasuke melesak masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Naruto. Disapunya langit=langit mulut Naruto. Menyebabkan Naruto mendesah pelan. Dua lida bertautan, bergulat seru berusaha saling mengalahkan. Namun tentu saja Sasuke yang lebih dominan.

Sasuke naik ke atas ranjang, memutus ciumannya dengan Naruto. Berusaha mengatur nafas yang terengah-engah. Kemudian diciuminya leher mulus si pemuda berambut kuning. Ia menggigit kecil leher Naruto. Meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana.

Tangan Sasuke melepas jaket Naruto kemudian tangan kirinya menelusup di bawah baju Naruto. "Nggghh..." desah Naruto ketika Sasuke memainkan tonjolan kecil yang mulai mengeras di dadanya. Sambil masih menciumi leher Naruto, tangan bebas Sasuke mulai melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Naruto. Aktif menjilat, mencium, menggigit, serta mengulum tonjolan pink di dadanya.

"Arrrgh..." erang Naruto lumayan keras. Ciuman Sasuke turun semakin ke bawah semakin ke bawah. Membuat Naruto menggenggam erat sprei yang terbentang di atas ranjang. Seakan sudah tak tahan, Sasuke mulai melucuti seluruh pakaian yang tersisa di tubuh Naruto. Sampai ia tak mengenakan pakaian barang sebenangpun. Sasuke juga ikut melepas pakaiannya. Kini mereka berdua sama-sama dalam keadaan polos. Sasuke merendahkan tubunya, lalu berbisik ke telinga Naruto, "Kau siap?" Naruto mengangguk lemah diikuti seringaian Sasuke. Malam dingin bersalju menjadi saksi bisu bagi dua insan yang sedang memadu asmara. Rintihan dan erangan nikmat mewarnai ketika mereka bersatu dalam cinta yang dalam.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Pagi hari..._

"Apa kau akan tetap tinggal bersama mereka?" tanya Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto masih di atas ranjang.

"Lalu aku mau tinggal dimana? Mereka keluarga angkayku. Mereka yang memiliki hak asuh atas diriku," jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Hn..., tapi perlu kau ingat. Aku akan melindungimu," ujar Sasuke sembari memberikan ciuman dalam untuk Naruto.

**THE END**

~~ooO0Ooo~~

Ahaihaihai, rating M pertama kiky. Baru berani lime hehe.... Kalo gaje ya namanya aja baru pertama kali bikin. Poko'e semua tanggapan dari anda sertakan dalam review. Please review~ Coz kiky loves review!! ^-^


End file.
